Wanted: Dead or Alive
by Marissa.Jo
Summary: Just because a serial killer died doesn't mean he didn't leave behind a fan club.
1. Demons

**Hey all I am back. My temporary writers block is gone….for now **

**Hope y'all like this story, just like my first one. Please remember I'm only human mistakes will be made. I can take criticism but be gentle not everyone is perfect.**

**Enjoy!**

**SUMMARY::**

**Just because a serial killer is dead, doesn't mean that person did not leave behind a fan club. What does this have to do with Jo and how is Ellie caught in the middle?**

**CHAPTER ONE::**

"_Rachel Dawes age 24 was found brutally murdered in Central Park this morning around 4 am. Attacks have been popping up all over lower Manhattan these past few weeks. Police still have no suspects or anyone in custody. Reports have been saying this could be the latest string in a new serial killer. Please keep an eye out for anything suspicious, as local law enforcement have been adding additional officers to neighborhoods, hoping to prevent another tragic death. "_The news reporter finished her last sentence with a look of sorrow and worry for anyone tuning in to watch, before flipping over to what today's weather forecast would be. A man sitting in his apartment reached for the newspaper sitting on the small table next to him. Opening up to the front page with his latest victim splashed all over it.

Meanwhile Jo Danville was sitting in the break room watching the same report going across the screen. Rachel had been the fifth victim in the last few weeks with the same cause of death as the other four girls who were brutally murdered before her.

Each victim was raped before being strangled to death. It sent shivers down Jo's spine as each time she saw the victim she couldn't help, but think of the one man she knew to be capable of such crime. She killed him, she shot and killed him. There was no way he could still be alive, she watched him die, watched him be carted off into the coroner's van. There was no way he was still alive….right?

MAN'S APARTMENT::

Jason Jacob Lewis sat in his apartment reading the lasted headline "_Another girl brutally murdered" "New serial killer on the loose?" _ Jason smiled as he read the other headlines about his recent victim. _Rachel Dawes_.

Jason Jacob Lewis or as he referred to himself as JJ Curtis. Had been following the John Curtis case since it started, All the way up to his death. All around JJ's house were newspaper clippings of John Curtis, his victims, and Jo Danville. The one responsible for John's death. Two years later JJ moved into an apartment across the street from Jo once he tracked down where she lived. He followed her cautiously, she was from the FBI she was smart, but JJ was a little bit smarter. He learned her routine, where she went before work, after work, her friends, and her family. JJ was plotting revenge it took some time, but that time was coming up quick.

JJ walked around his little studio apartment glaring at all the clippings of Detective Jo Danville. "You will pay for what you did Jo, you will pay" JJ spoke puling the dart out of one of the articles walking away. He turned and quickly threw it back at the wall striking the latest picture of Jo right in the face.

JJ had become obsessed with John Curtis, so much that he dropped out of NYU to keep track of him. JJ started his own fan club, even reaching out to Curtis. He met Curtis once, at the coffee shop by where he lived. JJ's family tried to institutionalize him, but it didn't work. JJ ran away and his family gave up looking for him.

Looking at his calendar he had a date circled in red marker, the day John Curtis was shot, the day he would exact his revenge, and in those two days he would end Jo Danville's life once and for all.

JO'S APARTMENT:::

Jo came in the door and hung up her purse on the coat rack and placed her keys in the little dish on the table by the door. She could not for the life of her get John Curtis out of her head. The five deaths were so similar that it disturbed Jo. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard her daughter in the kitchen.

Ellie was in the kitchen preparing dinner, hoping to have it done before her mom arrived back home. Ellie was bouncing around the kitchen with her headphones and in her own world that she didn't even hear Jo come home. Jo stood in the doorway smiling as she watched her daughter float around dancing to whatever she was listening to. Ellie saw something out of the corner of her eye and jumped only to find her mom standing there.

"Geez Mom you scared me! How long you been standing there?" Ellie said wrapping her headphones around her iPod.

"Oh not more than a minute" Jo said raising her hands

Ellie rolled her eyes "dinner is almost ready, hope ya like it!"

"I'm sure I will Ellie. So nice of you to make me dinner." Jo said hugging Ellie

"You've been working a lot and seem to be in a funk. You always cook me chicken alfredo when I'm having a bad week. Plus I stopped by on the way home from school, grabbed some death by chocolate ice cream!" Ellie beamed "Plus I thought we could watch a movie, just hang out?"

"Ellie that sounds heavenly! You are just the best daughter in the world." Jo said bringing a tear to her eye

"Yea tell me something I don't know" Ellie said laughing and smiling "Dinner is ready go sit down!"

Across the way JJ watched as Jo and Ellie sat down at the dinner table and ate. Laughing, smiling, it made him sick that she could be this happy after what she did. It wasn't fair, she didn't deserve to be happy. Her daughter was a brat thinking her mom would live forever.

"Better soak it all in little girl, mom won't always be around" JJ said laughing to himself.

**What a creep right?**

**Anyways please let me know what you think and your thoughts. I can't promise how soon the next update will be, hopefully by the weekend! **

**XO**


	2. Night Moves

I'm extremely sorry for the delay. I was not anticipating my internet to be down for a week. Hopefully it will be back to full capacity later this week. Fingers crossed.

Thank you so very much for the kind reviews and follows.

Here we go…

Chapter Two:

The next morning,

Jo sat in her office poring over the reports from the recent murders, comparing them to the John Curtis reports she snuck out of the file room behind Mac's back. Yes he locked her out of them after the attack, but she was second in command she knew his log in whether he was aware of that or not. Each picture each report was almost the exact as the Curtis reports it sent chills down her spine. Jo was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't even see or hear Mac walk up behind her.

"Jo?" Mac spoke "Jo…" Mac said again finally poking her

"Mac!" Jo said jumping out of her chair suddenly realizing someone walked into her office.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?...hey are those John Curtis reports?" Mac said peering over Jo's shoulder.

"What? No…yes…I..uh…" Jo frantically spoke trying to cover the reports

"Jo, how did you get those? I locked you out…I thought I locked you out of them?" Mac said trying to remember if he did two years ago.

"You did lock me out. I know your password and got them myself…"Jo said not looking at Mac.

"Why didn't you come to me first? You promised you would come to me first before you looked at those. Why are you even looking at them?! Did something happen?" Mac said glaring at Jo.

Jo spun around in her chair to look at Mac directly. "This was my case, MY past Mac. We are all busy with this new string of attacks I really didn't think of coming to you and having to explain myself!" Jo huffed

"You went behind my back and used my log-in to print those reports Jo, don't you think I at least should get the courtesy of being informed. I mean is the first time, or have you been doing this for a while?!" Mac said starting to get mad.

"Mac I have a hunch that I'm following up on, I was not coming to you unless it was concrete! I apologize for going behind your back, but it's not a big deal" Jo said trying to calm Mac.

"No big deal? No big deal?! Jo these are FBI files you are going into, files you are not supposed to be in. Something we both discussed with the FBI after John was murdered! If they get wind that I'm going back into them, they will definitely think something is up. Did you think of any of this when you decided to hack into them?!"

"It's not hacking when you use a log in code Mac! And yes I thought of this. I wasn't even on them long enough to throw a red flag the FBI's way. I used to work for them remember?" Jo said starting to get irritated

"Tell me what you were looking for Jo? Cause this is not like you and you have been on edge ever since Rachel Dawes was found."

"I….I had a feeling this was John Curtis. Even though I shot him, I watched him die, and I saw the coroner take his body away. They are the same, the way each victim dies, the way each girl was tortured. It's like he's back Mac." Jo said looking back at the report

"He's not Jo. John is dead I saw his body myself. If we are thinking someone is trying to copy cat then we need to see if Curtis had any one visit him in jail, anyone that stands out" Mac said grabbing the reports off Jo's desk

"Hey I'm not done with those….." Jo said trying to grab them back.

"Yea you are. You're lucky I'm not suspending you for digging around in files. You are going home for the rest of the day" Mac said before turning around

"What?! That's not fair. I found a connection to this case. You can't send me home!" Jo raising her voice

Lab techs starting poking their heads out of lab seeing where the yelling was coming from. Even Adam came out to see what all the raucous was.

"I can and I will Jo. Remember I'm in charge so I feel it necessary you go home and take a break from this case. Think about what you did and come back ready tomorrow. And maybe you'll think about breaking into files behind my back. I can't believe you would sink this low Jo" Mac fired back

"Do you hear yourself?! Think about what I did? I'm not five Mac. I did what I thought was necessary to this case!"

"It was reckless. Just like your stunt on the roof. You didn't think before you acted. You did what YOU wanted to do. No matter if it puts your life in danger!"

"Oh my god that was 3 years ago, and you still can't let it go?!"

"Just go home Jo. End of discussion"

"This is the thanks I get for making a break in the case?! Unbelievable!" Jo shouted shoving her things into her bag and storming out.

Mac watched her blow past him, almost immediately regretting what he did. But she went behind his back, even though it was a break in the case. He just didn't want anything to happen to her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something were to happen. Couldn't she understand that? His thoughts were interrupted at Jo yelling at the innocent lab techs.

"Don't you have something to do?!" Jo yelled as she walked past the people who had stepped out into the hall hearing their bosses screaming match.

Mac shot a stern look and walked back into his office. As soon as he sat down Danny and Adam came running in.

"Everything ok boss?" Adam said right away

"Yea what was that all about?" Danny quipped in

"Nothing, go back to work. Have everyone gather in the war room in 20 mins. I need to go over this case" Mac said looking at Danny and Adam. Without another word Adam and Danny looked at each other and walked out.

ACROSS THE WAY

JJ was sitting across from the crime lab at a little coffee shop that was frequented by almost the entire New York police department and crime lab. It's where Jo grabs a coffee in the morning and a tea on her way home from work. It's where JJ sets up a laptop and pretends to do work while waiting for Jo to arrive. As if on cue Jo came busting out the doors. JJ looked at his watch and noted that Jo should have only started work two hours ago. Where was she going? He quickly gathered his things and took off down the sidewalk after her. Coming up behind her JJ could over hear Jo's conversation on the phone. The most he could make out was a "On my way home" and an "Our boss is a jerk" He figured she was talking to Lindsey. He could easily move his plans up from tomorrow to tonight knowing Jo would be home and unsuspecting anything. Oh this was too perfect for JJ. As soon as Jo arrived at her apartment complex JJ crossed the street over to his. Ellie had started summer break today, he would wait until the annoying child left to make his move.

Jo's Apartment::

Jo walked in almost slamming the door. The walk home didn't seem to settle her mood any. Ellie whipped around surprised.

"Mama! What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?" Ellie started spouting off questions.

"Nothing's wrong I'm ok El. Mac sent me home that's all." Jo said plopping herself down on the couch by Ellie.

"Sent you home? Are you sick?" Ellie inquired checking over her mom.

"No I'm not sick honey. I made a mistake and Mac took it the wrong way that's all. Something he shouldn't have made a big deal about." Jo said reassuring her daughter.

"Did her fire you?"

"No just the day off that's all. How about I take you to lunch and some shopping for your first day of break?" Jo said changing the subject in order to avoid explaining her actions.

Ellie let it drop. "Yea that sounds like fun. I do need a new summer wardrobe!" Ellie said running to her room to get ready.

JJ sat across the way, binoculars in hand. Jo and Ellie were going out? At least this gave him time for a quick power nap and to finish planning out tonight's events.

THAT NIGHT::

"Hey mom, could I go to the movies with Marissa tonight?" Ellie asked as she helped Jo clean up from dinner.

Jo couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. Something all day has been bothering her. She felt herself being watched and hearing Ellie wanting to go out only made it worse.

"Please Mom. I'll be home by midnight I promise" Ellie quickly said as she saw her mom thinking about it.

"Ok yes you can go" Jo said pushing her thoughts aside. "But please call me when you get there and when you leave. I know you're 15 years old but for my peace of mind just do it for me." Jo said her eyes pleading with her daughter.

"Ok ok yes I will call you when I get there I promise" Ellie said hugging her mom.

JJ watched as Ellie grabbed her purse, and waved goodbye to her mom. This was perfect, "Ellie wouldn't know what hit her when she gets home later." JJ laughed to himself.

JJ waited just to make sure Ellie didn't come home forgetting something, then put his plan in motion.

Jo's Apartment::

Jo had just poured herself a glass of wine and was about to catch up on her DVR when her phone rang. It was Danny.

"Jo I need you to meet me and Lindsey at a crime scene. Its close by and Mac needs all hands since he is at a crime scene with Adam and Hawkes." Danny said.

"Ok text me the address I'll be right there." Jo spoke pouring the glass of wine down the sink.

JJ had just arrived at Jo's door when he heard her on the phone. "Damn a crime scene, really?" JJ cursed himself. He heard footsteps and went back down the hall around the corner from the back entrance. JJ watched as Jo shuffled herself out the door, by passing the elevator and heading for the stairs.

"Honey I was called to a crime scene, I still expect two phone calls even if I don't answer" JJ heard as Jo spoke to Ellie.

"Fine Jo. I'll just go find little Miss Ellie." JJ spoke to himself as he descended the back stairwell.

JJ tracked Ellie's phone from his apartment and walked over to the movie theater. He would sit and wait for his target to appear. Almost two hours later Ellie and her friend emerged from the theater laughing and chatting about the movie they had just watched. JJ got up and followed. The movie theater was only a few blocks from the apartment, an easy walk for Ellie.

JJ stopped for a moment. "I think Jo deserves a phone call" He said smiling

CRIME SCENE::

Lindsey, Danny, and Jo were almost done processing the house and the body. This case had nothing to do with the serial killer. They had all been informed by Mac about the link to John Curtis. This was a simple home invasion gone wrong.

"You really think JC has a copycat out there?" Lindsey said questioning Jo.

"I do Linds. Ever since the first murder I've had this gut feeling. I just know it." Jo said standing up

"Well we've got your back no matter what" Danny said walking over.

Just then Jo's phone rang

"Jo Danville."

"Hello Jo."  
"Who is this?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. I was just calling to ask if you knew where your daughter was."

"Ye yes…" Jo started getting nervous as Lindsey turned around.

"I was just wondering. She seems to be having a great time with her friend. I truly would hate to see anything happen to her Jo….I mean it would be entirely your fault for not protecting her. I do think she needs to know what kind of person her mom is. Murderer."

"What do you want? Just leave Ellie out of this!" Jo said

"In due time Detective in due time. I think you need to be punished for what you have done. Goodbye" With that JJ hung up and pursued Ellie.

"No! Hello? HELLO?!" Jo screamed into the phone

"Jo what is it?" Lindsey said running over

Jo ignored her for a moment and dialed Ellie.

Ellie and Marissa were chattering on, when Ellie's phone beeped.

"Uhoh I forgot to call mom" Ellie said as she quickly picked up. "Hey Mom sorry I forgot to tell you we left!"

"Ellie where are you?!" Jo said frantically

"Mom whats wrong? We are almost home?"

"Exact location Ellie! Get into the nearest building find the nearest cop I don't care just get somewhere!" Jo begged.

"Mom what—" Ellie was cut off as she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"ELLIE?!"

Phone silence…

_**There we have it. I truly hope it makes up for lost time. I do hope to get more up soon! Thanks for the patience. As always please let me know what you think.**_

_**xo**_


	3. Mama's Broken Heart

**Alrighty here we go with Chapter 3. Thank You again for all the reviews. Appreciated. **

_**Previously….**_

"Ellie where are you?!" Jo said frantically

"Mom whats wrong? We are almost home?"

"Exact location Ellie! Get into the nearest building find the nearest cop I don't care just get somewhere!" Jo begged.

"Mom what—" Ellie was cut off as she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"ELLIE?!"

Phone silence…

**Chapter 3**

In one second Ellie was on the phone with her mom, in another someone had snuck up and wrapped a cord around her throat jerking her backwards.

Her phone flew out from her hands landing with a crunch on the ground. Her friend Marissa knocked to the ground in a single blow.

Jo wasn't thinking she couldn't. She heard Marissa's bone chilling scream and knew she had to act fast. Who was the man and what did he want? Jo took off in a full on sprint towards her Avalanche, leaving puzzled looks on Danny and Lindsey.

"Jo! What's wrong? Where ya going?" Danny shouted after her.

Lindsey didn't wait another second as she took off in the same direction Jo had just run. She heard Ellie's name and knew this couldn't be good.

"Babe where ya going?! Wait for me!" Danny tried stopping Lindsey, but she had already hoped in the truck and sped off after Jo. Leaving Danny behind at the crime scene.

Jo was weaving in and out of traffic trying to get to Ellie. She quickly dialed Adam for him to start a trace.

Ellie was on her knees trying to catch her breath when JJ came at her again kicking her right in stomach. Ellie rolled over just as Marissa was getting back up.

Marissa slammed right into JJ knocking him to the ground, she started punching him in the face til JJ threw her off.

"Ya know I thought this would be a lot easier. That I would have a little more cooperation from you two. Guess not" JJ said standing up reaching into his pocket for his gun. "Maybe this will be more of an enforcer.

Ellie couldn't believe nobody was seeing this. Yes it was late and it was a more of a back road but still. She was just picking herself back up off the ground when she saw the gun pointing right at her.

"Hey there." JJ said coldly

"What do you want with us!?" Ellie yelled trying to be confident, something her mother would do.

"I'm just here to leave a message for your mother, the murderer. Ya see she killed a friend of mine and well to put it frankly pay back is a bitch." JJ spoke carefully.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ellie said with a tremor in her voice.

"No….this was to get you to shut up for a minute."

Jo was still flying through Manhattan. Adam had traced Ellie's cell to a side street near Jo's apartment.

Danny had called Mac from the crime scene. Mac and Don were now in route to Ellie. Lindsey was still tailing Jo.

Marissa lunged for the gun and was fighting JJ for it when the shot went off. Marissa fell to the ground. Ellie cried out as she lunged at JJ. Ellie missed and JJ took the open opportunity to grab her by the shirt and throw her down subway steps under construction. Ellie smacked her head and her a nasty crunch leaving her nauseous. JJ picked up a bleeding out Marissa and threw her down the steps as well.

Ellie tried getting up as she heard JJ coming down the steps.

"Now I wasn't finished yet, when I was so rudely interrupted. You can't hide down here….Ellie" JJ hissed.

How does he know my name? Ellie thought as she was creeping up against the wall trying to figure out where JJ was. Her head hurt like hell, it hurt to breathe and move but she had to. Ellie thought she had an open opportunity for the stairs, but was wrong as soon as she felt JJ grab her ankle and pull her forcefully back down them. Smacking her head one more time Ellie was seeing spots. JJ grabbed her by the shirt and picked her up to his level.

"Let this be a warning to your mother. Don't mess with me. You have no idea what I'm capable of and maybe just maybe this will give her a preview of what is coming her way." JJ spoke with cold steel eyes.

Ellie couldn't focus she was fading in and out.

JJ could hear police sirens coming and knew Jo was close. In one swift movement he hit Ellie with the butt of his gun.

"See you at the funeral little one." JJ said as he took off up the steps and in the opposite direction of the sirens.

Jo pulls up and starts calling for Ellie. Lindsey two seconds behind gets out and runs after Jo. Adam is telling Jo where Ellie's phone signal was until it went off a minute ago.

Jo sees the stairwell and calls down to Ellie. No response. Taking out her flashlight she hurries down the steps and finds Marissa barely clinging to life.

"Marissa? Oh my god you've been shot!" Jo said frantically putting pressure on the wound.

"Ms. Danville….Ellie…..we…" Marissa tried speaking but it was to hard.

"Shh shh don't speak sweet girl save your energy the ambulance is almost here." Jo said wiping Marissa's tear stained face.

"Did you find Ellie?" Jo asked Lindsey.

Lindsey was about to turn around when she stumbled upon Ellie. "I've got her!"

"Ellie?...Ellie?...C'mon wake up for Aunt Lindsey" Lindsey said patting Ellie's face. Checking her pulse Lindsey sighed relief when she felt a strong beat.

"Jo she's unconscious. Looks like a nasty blow to her face." Lindsey relayed. Looking over her shoulder she say Jo giving Marissa CPR.

"C'mon Maris C'mon don't give up. Stay with me. Please stay with me." Jo begged.

By now the ambulance was rolling up and so were Don and Mac.

They all came running down. Mac found Jo sitting with Marissa in her arms.

"Jo?" He asked

"She's gone Mac….she's gone" Jo whispered tears coming down.

"Ellie?" Mac asked he saw the paramedics loading Ellie onto a stretcher.

The other paramedics came over and took Marissa out of Jo's arms. Jo raced over to join Ellie in the other ambulance that quickly whisked them away to the hospital. Jo sat there holding Ellie's hand with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby….I'm so sorry" Jo kept quietly repeating. She had never felt this awful in her life. Whatever this man wanted, whatever he blamed her for it had just cost her, her daughter's best friend.

**Hospital**

Jo was pacing the waiting room unable to stand still. Ellie was rushed in as soon as they arrived. The rest of the team had slowly dribbled in. Lindsey and Mac tried getting Jo to sit and then when Sid showed up he had tried effortlessly as well.

Danny, Don, and Sheldon were standing in one corner trying to figure out what happened. Adam had stayed behind going into Jo's last phone trying to find who called. Lindsey sat looking at the floor praying. Mac couldn't stop watching Jo, hoping and praying Ellie would be ok.

**Lab**

Adam was furiously typing away trying to find anything from Jo's last call. He didn't even notice the janitor carrying a letter into Jo's office.

JJ had gotten into the lab after jumping the janitor leaving him unconscious in his office. Now he had a letter in his hands knowing Jo would get it shortly. He carefully placed the letter on her messy desk and stared at the pictures. A picture of Ellie and Tyler, and a picture of just Ellie and Jo. JJ slammed them down and walked out, without anyone noticing.

**Hospital**

Jo was still pacing. Replaying everything in her mind. She still had Marissa's blood on her shirt. A shirt that Danny told her to change out of, but she wasn't leaving the room until she found out about Ellie. Just then a doctor emerged.

"Ms Danville?"

Jo startled spun around "Is my daughter ok?!"

"Ellie suffered traumatic injuries to her head causing the brain to swell. I'm sorry Ms Danville your daughter is in a coma." The dr said apologetically.

Jo was stuck on the word coma. "How….how long?"

The team had all turned their attention to the doctor as soon as he walked out and could tell from Jo's body language it wasn't good news.

"We don't know. Could be in a hour, could be two weeks. The good news is this way the body can heal itself and the swelling will go down. She also has a fractured wrist and some bruised bones."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes she's right down the hall third door on your right room 318."

"Thank You doctor." It was all Jo could say. She was in shock.

"We will monitor your daughter closely Ms. Danville."

The doctor walked away leaving Jo standing there.

Mac walked up. "Jo?"

"She's in a coma." Jo said as she walked towards her daughter's room.

Mac stood and watched as she walked away.

Lindsey and the rest of the team came up to Mac.

"What happened? Is she ok?"

"Ellie's in a coma" was all Mac said.

**Ellie's Room**

Jo walked into Ellie's room. She looked so small in that bed. A tube coming out of her mouth with other machines beeping all around. Jo had to sit before she passed out. She was sick to her stomach with everything that had happened in the past three hours. All she could do was stare at Ellie.

Mac had walked down and was looking in through the window. He needed to find out who did this and why. Why was Jo being targeted? He would surely like to kill the son of a bitch that did this to Ellie. She didn't deserve it. Poor Marissa. He didn't know how Jo was going to handle this, but he did know he would be there for her.

"A coma? Why did this happen to you sweet girl why?" Jo murmured to herself. She couldn't get Marissa's image out of her mind. Dead, a life cut way to short. And it was her fault.


	4. Face Down

_**Extremely sorry for the delay. School is back in session. Thank you for being patient. And thank you for all the reviews **_____

_**XO**_

**CHAPTER 4::**

Mac brought Jo some tea when he couldn't stand watching through the window anymore.

"Here I thought you would want some" Mac said as he handed Jo the tea.

"Thanks." Was all Jo said not even looking at Mac.

"We're gonna find him Jo"

"Are we? Mac I don't even know who this man is or what he wants." Jo said finally standing looking at Mac.

"What did he say on the phone?" Mac asked

"He…he called me murderer and that I needed to pay for what I did. Anything that was about to happen to Ellie was going to be completely my fault, because I couldn't be there to protect her. And now…now my daughter is in a coma and her best friend is dead" Jo said as a sob emerged.

Mac couldn't take it and pulled Jo into his arms where Jo finally gave way to everything that has happened. Mac didn't want to tell her everything would be ok, not until they found this man. So for now all he could do was rub his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.

Jo sat staring at the wall in Ellie's room. Mac had gone back to the lab after Jo insisted he return promising that she would be ok. She called Tyler and he was on his way over to the hospital. That would be good, she can go to the lab and help find out who is going after her. She kept having the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she looked at her daughter. She tried talking to her, tried pleading with her to wake up, but no changes in the last two hours. Marissa kept popping up in her mind. Gone. She'll never see her come bouncing through her front door with Ellie again. No more slumber parties or taking them both out for dinner. She couldn't face her parents, not yet at least. Just then as if reading her thoughts, there was a knock on the door. It was Lindsey. Jo waved her in.

"Any movement yet?" Lindsey asked looking at Ellie.

"No. Not even a flinch." Jo said solemnly

"Hey. She's going to wake up Jo. She's your daughter she'll fight her way out." Lindsey spoke placing a hand on Jo's shoulder.

Jo couldn't help but smirk at that. "Thanks Linds"

"Do you, I mean would you like me to make the notification to Marissa's parents? The autopsy and everything is complete."

"Yes…I…I can't do it Linds. I can't look them in the eye and tell them their daughter died in my arms. That I'm the reason why she's dead…..I just….I just can't right now." Jo said choking back sobs.

"They don't have to know this man is after you. I wasn't even going to mention that. The girls were attacked, they don't need to know it was a man trying to get your attention or make a point." Lindsey said to Jo.

"Thank you Lindsey." Jo said standing and hugging her friend. "Thanks so much"

With that Lindsey left and not even five minutes later Tyler came in.

"Mom! Are you ok? What happened? How's Ellie?" Tyler started rattling off questions as soon as he set foot in the room.

"Ty!" Jo said hugging her son. "Ellie and Marissa were attacked walking back from the movies. She's in a coma…..they don't know for how long."

"And Marissa?" Tyler asked

"She's…..she died. She was shot and I was too late. I couldn't save her….Ty I couldn't save her!" Jo spoke quietly with tears running down her face.

CRIME LAB

Danny and Adam ended up tracing the call to a burner phone found in a trash can down the block from where Ellie was found. No prints either. They hit a dead again.

"Find anything?" Mac asked walking in

"No. No finger prints, no any type of trace." Danny answered shaking his head.

"Where's Lindsey?" Mac questioned Danny

"She went to make the notifications to Marissa's parents. Jo couldn't and Lindsey offered." Danny said.

"How is Ellie and Jo by the way?" Adam asked speaking for the first time since Mac walked in.

"No change in Ellie and Jo is hanging in there. Putting up a strong front like I expected her too." Mac answered

HOSPITAL  
"Tyler?" Jo spoke softly shaking her son awake. "I brought you some coffee"

Tyler had made Jo go home to shower and change.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked rubbing his eyes sleepily

"730 am" Jo answered "I want to go to the lab. Can you stay with Ellie for a bit"

"Sure Mom. Hopefully you can find the ass that did this to my little sister." Tyler said looking at Ellie.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon. Call me if anything changes." Jo said kissing Tyler on the head.

"You know I will Mom. Love you."

Jo walked over to Ellie and took her hand. "I will find who did this. I promise." Jo whispered leaning over and kissing her daughter before she left. "I love you baby girl"

CRIME LAB

Mac heard the dinging of the elevator and looked up. Surprised he had to do a double take to see Jo stepping off and going towards her office.

"Jo?" Mac asked stepping out of his office

Jo stopped and turned around. "Hey!" and before she could turn back-

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I have for the last 3 years now." Jo said slightly smirking

"You know what I meant. Shouldn't you be with Ellie?" Mac asked

"I can't sit there anymore Mac. I want no need to help. For Ellie and especially for Marissa."

"It's personal Jo you-"

"Personal?! Don't play that card Mac Taylor. It's personal for everyone. Ellie considers you all family! You know that…cause you do too!" Jo said her voice starting to rise.

"Jo I didn't mean—" Mac tried speaking again

"Just don't Mac. Not now." Jo said putting her hand up in a stopping motion and turning and walking toward her office.

Mac watched her go. "Don't take it personally" Don said walking up behind him, having seen the whole thing.

"I just wish….I just wish she would let me help" Mac muttered

"She's independent, she's Jo. Just give her time." Don said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Ok so what have we got" Mac asked walking back into his office with Don.

Jo's Office

Jo set her coffee down and plopped into her chair. Blowing out a frustrated sigh she glanced at her desk when she noticed her picture frames were facing down and then noticed the letter with her name on it. Taking a sip of her coffee she quickly picked it up and opened it. Almost dropping her coffee she re-read the letter again

_Jo or shall I say murderer_

_ I would keep your family close. Tyler and the whole NYPD crime lab are not safe, look what happened to _

_ That beautiful daughter of yours. I hope she wakes up soon and finds you in the ground. To find out what _

_ you have done. Just remember you show this to anyone, you alert anyone. Someone will pay. _

_ Come to the building across the street from your apartment, if you're brave enough. _

Jo dropped the letter on her desk. She needed to keep this letter a secret, not being able to bare losing anyone else to this monster. She looked around and didn't see anyone, glancing at the letter one more time she stood up grabbed her jacket and left.

Mac walked in a half hour later. "Hey Jo have you heard anything on El—" Looking around he didn't see Jo anywhere. Then he noticed her jacket was gone. Mac scanned the room, Jo wouldn't have left without saying anything that's when he spotted the letter. Rushing over he picked it up and starting reading. He didn't hesitate a second to pull out his phone and call Jo. When she didn't answer after a few tries he alerted the team to the war room.

"Has she answered anyone?" Mac asked the team

"No. I bet that's where she's going though. Why are we siting around shouldn't we go after her—" Don was cut off by Adam running into the room.

"I found him!" Adam exclaimed

JJ's PLACE

Jo walked up to the door and hesitated. Looking up and down the street, she took a deep breath and walked in. Right away she saw the clippings hanging all-around of her and her worst nightmare confirmed….John Curtis.

"Glad to see you finally made it…..murderer. Like what I've done with the place?"

"Why do you keep calling me that, what do you want?" Jo asked starring at JJ

"You killed John Curtis. He was my only friend….my inspiration. You have to pay for what you have done."

His voice sent chills down her spine. This wasn't going to end well.

"Jason Jacob Lewis age 24 resides in Manhattan like the letter says right across from Jo's building. He was kicked out of Princeton over a final exam essay" Adam started rattling off."

(flash)

Jo didn't hear the man who walked up behind her.

(flash)

"Any connection to Jo?" Lindsey asked

"What was his essay?" Sheldon spoke up too.

(Flash)

Jo was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room.

(flash)

Adam was looking through the reports. "He wrote enthusiastically about…omg"

(flash)

Jo yanked off the floor by her shirt "I wanna hear you beg" The man spoke coldly

"Never!" Jo said as she head butted him

(flash)

"What?" Mac getting impatient

(flash)

The man kicking Jo after getting up

(Flash)

"John Curtis"

Gasps were heard around the room.

(Flash)

Jo punching the man. JJ sat back and watched the show laughing. The man got up and hit Jo again.

(Flash)

"Send units to 224 W 23rd Street now…officer in danger!" Don said shouting into his phone

Don Mac and Danny had jumped in the Avalanche and took off for JJ's place. "Hang on Jo just hang on" Mac repeated to himself.

Jo laid there blood coming down her face. Everything hurt when he hit her again and the darkness finally came over her.

"Now what?" JJ's assistant asked.

"Help is on its way. Time to say goodbye….for now."

"Where we going?"

"You? You are not going anywhere." JJ said coldly raising the gun he had.

The assistant didn't have time to blink when JJ pulled the trigger and the man dead before hitting the ground.

TBC

_**Finally another update. Ok a side note would be the "Flash" part would be like on TV shows when the keep going back and forth between two scenes showing something happening at the same time. I apologize if it's confusing.**_

_**Please let me know what you think. Thank You **_

_**XO**_


	5. See You Again

**CHAPTER FIVE::**

Danny, Mac, and Don barged right through the door the second they pulled up scanning the room for Jo.

"Danny call the team down here I want this room processed" Mac ordered looking for Jo.

Don was walking through the living room when he spotted Jo. "Jo! Guys over here! Jo? Jo wake up!" Don said nudging her. Mac came over and crouched down next to her.

"Jo….Jo it's me come on wake up" Mac said softly. Jo's eyes started fluttering and then she woke up scanning the room.

"Mac? How….how did you find me?" Jo said

"I found the note that you were sent, Adam found out who it was and it led us right here." Mac said helping Jo sit up. Jo was about to stand up when Mac stopped her. "Maybe we should wait for paramedics"

"No I'm fine. I need to get back to Ellie." Jo said standing up.

"Will you please stop being so damn bull headed for like five seconds and just get checked over….for my sake?" Mac said getting frustrated

Jo looked at him startled a bit. "Fine I will go get checked out. Then I am leaving." Jo huffed walking over to the ambulance.

Mac looked on as Jo walked over by the EMT's. Danny walked over by Mac. "The rest of the team is on the way. Where do you think this scumbag is?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, but he surely doesn't keep anyone around." Don said walking over. "There's a vic near the kitchen, looks like he was kept around long enough for his purpose and then a single bullet to the head ended his day." Don said glancing at his notes.

Mac and Danny were staring at all the newspaper clippings and online notes of the John Curtis trials and pictures of Jo at crime scenes….recent crime scenes even. Mac shuddered, what did this man want so bad? He thought to himself.

"Ok I'm done I'm clear. On my way to the hospital if anyone needs me" Jo said walking past Mac. Jo had a butterfly bandage on her forehead and some of the bruises were starting to become more noticeable. "Let me drive you!" Mac hurried up and said before Jo got any farther.

"It's ok you need to be here. You need to find the son of a bitch. By the way he goes by JJ, at least that's what his 300lb henchmen called him" Jo said.

"No I'm taking you Jo, no arguing let's go." Mac said walking past Jo who stood there with her mouth open.

HOSPITAL::

Before Jo walked into Ellie's room Mac grabbed her arm to stop her. "I read that note Jo, I know everyone is a target and for that I'm posting officers outside of Ellie's room. I'm also putting protection detail on you, in case you decide to go rogue again. God what were you thinking?" Mac said sternly

"Protection detail? Really? That's not going to stop him Mac." Jo said avoiding his other question.

"Jo it's an order deal with it. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." With that Mac left before Jo could say anything.

She just shook her head and entered her daughters hospital room.

3 HOURS LATER:::

Mac was shaking Jo awake "Hey" Mac said when Jo opened her eyes.

"Hi Mac. No changes" Jo said sadly looking at Ellie.

"Tyler just got back, I'll take you back to my apartment for a shower and some food." Mac offered

"I know you won't take no for an answer so there is no use for me to refuse is there?" Jo said a small smile appearing across her lips

"Yep" Mac said standing up. "let's go!"

MAC'S APARTMENT:::

Jo emerged from the shower and found Mac in the kitchen preparing some dinner. Mac looked up and saw Jo's red puffy eyes figuring she cried her eyes out in the shower where he wouldn't hear her.

"Jo, dinner's almost ready" Mac said watching her stand at the counter.

"Ok thanks." Jo murmured

Mac walked over to her. "Come here" Mac said holding out his arms and Jo couldn't help but feel drawn in.

"Thanks Mac" Jo said a few minutes later.

"No problem. Dinner's ready why don't you take a seat at the table." Mac said gesturing her towards the dining room.

After cleaning up from dinner Mac joined Jo on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me about the letter? You could have come to me." Mac said softly

Jo turned and looked at him. "No I couldn't. I can't risk everyone's life. I already am responsible for one death, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I cost someone else's life, especially a member of my team my family. I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to you Mac." Jo said looking away.

"Hey" Mac said gently grabbing Jo's chin. "What happened to Marissa is not your fault. You didn't know he would go after Ellie. Nothing is going to happen to this family, I'll do whatever it takes to protect everyone. I promise"

Jo just nodded and kissed Mac on the cheek. "Thank You" and then she got up and retreated to the guest room.

HOSPITAL::

JJ's next assistant got off the elevator on Ellie's floor dressed in a doctor's white coat he walked right up to Ellie's room paused as if he was reading a chart while snapping photos of the guards, Tyler, and Ellie. He quickly sent them to JJ.

JJ looked at his phone and smiled. He quickly printed them off and slid them underneath Mac's door.

APARTMENT::

Mac was awoken to soft noises coming from the guest room. He heard murmuring so he opened the door. "Jo?" Mac said as the door opened. He found Jo sitting up in bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Jo looked up at Mac and quickly wiped the tears with the back of her hand. Mac walked over and sat on the bed.

"Bad dream?"

"Nightmare" Jo whispered.

Before Mac could say anything there was a knock on the front door. "Now who could that be?" Mac asked aloud. He motioned for Jo to stay where she was as he grabbed his gun and went out into the hall. Jo didn't listen and quietly followed behind him. Mac peeked through the peep hole and saw nothing. That's when he stepped on the letter, bending down he picked it up and quickly opened it. Jo looked from behind Mac's shoulder and gasped before Mac could even hide it from her sight. Ripping them from his hands Jo started pacing around the living room looking at all the photos. Photos of the team and recent ones to top it off. There was one of Lucy and then two of Ellie and Tyler…..in the hospital on the back it said in bold black print NO ONE IS SAFE.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Mac!" Jo yelled starting to hyperventilate.

"Jo breathe, Jo!" Mac said grabbing Jo

Jo finally started calming down. Mac put the pictures on the table and called Danny, he was on his way.

"When is this over?" Jo said shakily

"I don't know, hopefully we find this son of a bitch. I'll make him pay that's for sure" Mac growled.

JJ watched from across the way. Just because his old apartment still had crime scene tape didn't mean the place across from Mac's did. He had no intention of hurting anybody else, he just loved putting Jo through hell.

"This is great." JJ laughed to himself watching Jo scramble around. JJ sat and watched Danny come and collect the envelope of pictures. "You know it will be my prints all over it!" JJ yelled to himself. "Oh soon this will all come to an end Jo, just wait and see."

NEXT DAY::

Marissa's Funeral was today. A day Jo had been dreading the past week. She had to go, she had to go for Ellie. Mac and Lindsey had offered to go with, but Jo said she had to do it alone. Marissa's parents after the beautiful service had asked Jo how Ellie was doing and that they will continue to keep her family in their prayers. Jo thanked them, and also apologized for the loss of their daughter.

HOSPITAL::  
Jo had hit her breaking point and as soon as she got to Ellie's room she broke down and cried. After last night's events Mac had even more police presence at the hospital and following Jo. She couldn't blame him, he was being protective. Jo was so caught up in her own thoughts and thinking of the funeral still she didn't even notice Ellie's eyes start to flutter.

"Ma…" Ellie whispered her throat dry

"El? Ellie! Oh my God Ellie!" Jo said jumping up and hugging her daughter. "I'm going to go get the doctor!" A few seconds later the Dr. walked in.

Flashing a light in her eyes the doctor asked "Do you know where you are?" Typical question.

"I know where I am. I'm having a hard time remembering why I'm here? Or how I got here?" Ellie asked.

Jo cringed, her daughter is going to have to know what happened and in time all those memories will come flooding back. At that moment Tyler walked in.

"Tyler!"

"Hey Sis! Welcome back."

"Tyler what happened? Where's Marissa? Is she ok?" Ellie quickly asked

Jo put her head in her hands.

"What? Where is she?" Ellie asked after seeing her mom

Tyler knew his mother couldn't do it. He had to tell her, he just had to. "El, you guys were attacked. Marissa didn't make it. You've been in a coma for a few days." Tyler couldn't sugar coat it, his sister would find everything out eventually anyways.

"Wha-What?" Ellie croaked tears coming down her face. "Mom….is that true?"

Jo looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry"

"No…no no. Why!?" Ellie started sobbing and Jo sat on the bed and pulled her into her arms. Tyler was comforting his mother as he had tears coming down his face too. "Poor Ellie" He thought to himself.

A few hours later Tyler had gone back to school having an exam the next morning.

"Mom? I wanna go home" Ellie said softly emotionally drained.

"Ok, I'll go talk to the doctor." Jo said as she slowly got up and left to go find the doctor.

Mac came walking in a few seconds later. "Ellie! Whe-when did you wake up?"

"A few hours ago" Ellie said looking down

"So you heard everything?"

"Yep. My best friend is dead, and you haven't caught who killed her" Ellie said shortly

"We are looking for him El"

"Just find him ok"

The doctor walked in 20 minutes later with release forms and gave Ellie another once over to make sure she was ok. Jo helped her change and with the extra protection detail with them, they left.

JJ was sitting in his window sill walking through the crime scene tape when he saw Jo's lights come on.

"Alright what do we have here…..oh little Ellie is home. Oh how presh" JJ mocked "Oh and the buzzkill is with them too of course. Det Taylor you are being a royal pain in my ass!" JJ said starting to get mad.

Jo's Apartment

"Thanks Mac." Jo said as Mac handed her one of Ellie's bags. "You didn't have to come with ya know?" Jo told him.

"I don't plan on leaving either." Mac responded

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm not leaving. Not with this lunatic out running around. Ellie lost a best friend, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she lost her mother too" Mac stated looking Jo right in the eye.

"I'm going to put these in Ellie's room" Jo said ignoring everything Mac had said.

While Ellie was taking a shower, Jo picked up her room a little bit and put fresh sheets on the bed. Her phone rang.

"Danville"

"Take this call quietly Jo. Do not even think of alerting that annoying Taylor!" JJ hissed

"What the hell do you want" Jo whispered

"You. I want to settle this once in for all. Meet me at the park in 15 minutes, or little Lucy and Lindsey are next!" JJ yelled and hung up

Jo heard the phone click. She needs to get out of the apartment without being seen. Detail was posted out front and Mac was in the living room. Which left her only one option….the fire escape out her bedroom window.

Mac hadn't heard Jo in a while so he went into Ellie's room to see if she was there. He found Ellie in bed staring at a picture of her and Marissa.

"Have you seen your mom?" Mac asked

"She went to her room a while ago. She was upset about something" Ellie said wiping a tear.

"Hey" Mac said wiping another tear from the little girls face. "How about we go visit Marissa tomorrow? If you feel up to it of course" Mac spoke softly

"Do you think Mom will be able to go to the cemetery?" Ellie asked

"She will for you. She would do anything for you El."

"Thanks Mac. I'm gonna get some sleep" Ellie said yawning

Mac got up and quietly closed the door. He went up to Jo's and didn't hear anything. Maybe she was in the shower Mac pondered. He opened the door and couldn't find Jo anywhere, until he noticed the window was slightly open. "Jo?" Mac called "Jo?" He called again but got no response. He tried her cell but it went straight to voicemail. Without alerting Ellie he quickly dialed Danny and told him to bring Lindsey with to watch over Ellie.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Lindsey asked

"I have no idea. She went out the window." Mac answered

"Have Adam run her number. Maybe that psycho called her" Danny said.

Half hour later Adam had results.

"JJ is what he goes by" Adam recited after finding more files on him "He called Jo right after you guys got back" Adam continued "Creep"

"Can you find a trace on her?" Mac asked through the phone.

"Yep sending you the address now boss" Adam said quickly

"C'mon Danny let's finish this once and for all" Mac said opening the door.

WAREHOUSE

Jo woke up and found herself bound and gagged to a chair. The last thing she remember was walking into the park. Must've jumped from behind her, she figured.

"Oh I'm so glad your awake" JJ said walking in. "Now I can finally freakin finish this!" He said grabbing his gun and pointing it at Jo's head.


	6. In My Veins

**Dear Readers this will be the final chapter. To be completely honest my brain went into a new story and I sort of forgot about this, but I can't leave a project unfinished! Anyways if you didn't like this story, that's fine. I may have lost interest in writing it. BUT that doesn't mean I carelessly wrote the last few chapters. I still put my heart into it. I still like the story, but I had thought of another idea for a story so yea. Anyways Thanks so much for all the support and reviews. I greatly appreciate it. **

**XO**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Jo was glaring at JJ as he stood over her with the gun pressed into her forehead. He ripped the tape off her mouth. "Any last words Danville?"

"Go to hell" Jo said

JJ was taken back at how calmly Jo said it. It sort of scared him to see her without any emotion. He lifted the gun off her head.

"Just do it already will you? Just get it over with." Jo said in almost a monotone.

"What are you playing at Jo?" JJ asked

"Nothing. I'm tired. Tired of you, tired of everything." Jo said

Outside Danny and Mac had pulled up. "I called Don he's bringing back up" Danny said getting out of the truck.

"Ok good. Let's go!" Mac said opening the door.

Quietly closing it behind them they could hear JJ and Jo's conversation

"What are you saying Danville? Had enough of your murderous life? Can't live like this?" JJ said swinging the gun around his thumb.

"No. I'm just tired of you and letting everyone around me get killed."

"Ahh the girl. Yea that was a shame. I had no intentions of killing her whatsoever Jo. You just didn't get there in time. It was outta my hands" JJ spoke.

Jo saw movement in the corner of her eye. Then she spotted Danny and Mac. Mac motioned for her to keep JJ distracted.

"You're right ya know? I should have gotten there sooner. Maybe she could have lived." Jo said looking at JJ.

"No. Maybe you shouldn't have killed my inspiration. My figure that I admired." JJ said coldly

Then he did the same thing John did. Started emptying her magazine of bullets. "I don't think I wanna use this gun. It's a murderer's gun" JJ said taking the bullets out.

JJ saw movement and quickly spun in time to meet Mac's fist.

"Ya know Taylor I'm getting really sick and tired of you!" JJ said hitting Mac back.

Danny ran over to Jo and untied her.

"Mac!" Jo yelled causing Danny to turn around

JJ hit Mac on the back of the head with the gun knocking him out. Danny jumped up and starting taking JJ on. Danny hit the gun out of JJ's hand causing it to go out of reach.

"How do you like the taste of your own medicine?!" Danny yelled swinging again at JJ.

Jo quickly grabbed the gun and whirled around in time to see JJ knocking Danny to the ground before pulling his fist back Jo yelled.

"Hey!"

"That gun is empty Jo. What are you gonna do? I'm finishing off your boys, then I'll finish off you." JJ said turning around to face Danny who was slowly trying to get back up. Mac started moving too.

"You're just as stupid as Curtis was aren't you?" Jo remarked

"What are you talking about I unloaded your magazine. That's not stupid….." It dawned on JJ what she was talking about.

"Hey moron, ya forgot the one in the chamber" Jo smirked

JJ's mouth dropped and Jo fired. Nailing him right in the head. JJ was dead before he hit the ground.

HOSPITAL::

Mac had a nice bandage on his forehead along with an icepack to help with the major headache he was feeling. Danny had a few butterfly bandages on his hands and face too.

"I'm so sorry" Jo said to them both

"Jo it's not your fault. Don't worry about it" Mac reassured her

"We would do anything for anyone on this team. It's our family" Lindsey said standing next to Danny.

"Yea we know you would do the same for us Jo" Danny added

"In a heartbeat" Jo said looking at Mac.

Lindsey sees Jo and Mac "C'mon Danny. Lucy is waiting for you at home!" Lindsey said ushering him out

_**Everything is dark. It's more than you can take, but you catch a glimpse of sun light. Shining, shining down on your face. On your face..**_

Jo went and sat down next to Mac. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything." Jo said smiling

"I'll always come for you Jo. Always"

_**Oh, you're in my veins. And I cannot get you out. Oh, you're all I taste. At night inside of my mouth. Oh, you run away 'Cause I am not what you found. Oh, you're in my veins. And I cannot get you out**_

Mac grabbed Jo's face gently and kissed her. Surprising himself Jo kissed him back.

"For a moment there I thought I lost you" Mac said

"Someone once told me, if two people are meant to be, they will always find their way back to each other." Jo said

They kissed once more. "Let's go home. Ellie's waiting" Jo said standing up holding out her hand.

The next day all three of them went over to where Marissa was buried. Ellie brought flowers with to lay by her best friends grave stone. She started crying.

_**Nothing goes as planned, everything will break. People say goodbye in their own special way. All that you rely on and all that you can fake. Will leave you in the morning, but find you in the day**_

Jo hugged her daughter as her own tears were freely falling down. After a while Mac escorted the ladies back home.

Mac was getting ready to leave when Jo stopped him. "You're leaving?" She asked

"Yea, it's getting late. I don't want to keep you up" Mac said sincerely.

"I don't want to sleep alone anymore" Jo admitted hugging Mac.

"Are you ready for that step?" Mac asked

"I've been ready. With everything that has been going on, all I've been doing is pushing you away. I'm sorry" Jo said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You don't have to apologize for being human." Mac said wiping Jo's tear

"Let's go get some sleep huh?" Mac said smiling at Jo.

"Oh lord do I need it!" Jo exclaimed

"Yes you do!" Mac said back

"What does that mean?" Jo shot back

"Nothing! Nothing let's go" Mac said quickly pushing Jo towards the door.

JJ was gone. John Curtis was now officially out of her life for good. Jo would be able to sleep easier knowing this was all over. She no longer had to look over her shoulder.

Ellie took some time to adjust to a somewhat normal routine after everything that had happened. She spent the rest of her summer break visiting Marissa's grave. She knew she had to move on, but that wasn't going to stop her. Marissa and Ellie made a pact to see each other every day over summer break and she wasn't breaking that pact.

Everything will be ok in the end. And if it's not, it's not the end.

The End.

**Well what did you think? Please let me know if you liked it or not. I definitely did. I will miss seeing CSI NY once premier week starts next week. Not seeing any promos was sad. But I'll find another show. Stay tuned for the next story coming up within the next week or so. I've already been writing I just need to get it onto the computer!**

**Thank you again so much. Every was appreciated **

**Song: In My Veins- Andrew Belle. It popped up on a show I believe I was watching Castle and it sort of stuck with me.**

**XO**


End file.
